Divergent High
by DivergentDauntless17
Summary: Tris is the 'new girl' at Divergent High. She hates moving around everywhere, but has just learned to never get too attached to the people she meets. She sticks to that rule until she meets all of her friends that she can tell anything to, and Four. This is my first story on Fanfiction. I hope it doesn't disappoint!
1. Chapter 1

Tris

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I smack my alarm clock and groan. Today is the first day of my new school, Divergent High. Why can't summer break last forever? I put on a black tank top, with dark washed jeans, a black leather jacket, and some black flats. I do my makeup and then check my phone to see if any of my old friends texted me. Nope. It doesn't surprise me though. I very rarely ever hung out with my old friends, and we almost never texted. This year I'm going to change that, though.

I run down the stairs to see my Erudite brother. There are five groups at Divergent High: Erudite (The smart ones), Dauntless (The brave ones), Abnegation (The selfless ones), Candor (The honest ones), and Amity (The peaceful ones). My parents wanted both of us to join Abnegation, but we would both probably be terrible at their classes, which include common ones such as math and science, but others such as community service, learning about the community, and how to help others. Though, my parents would fit right in. They own a big car company, and donate 90 percent of their money to charity. The rest they keep, but allow us to use it, so they don't have to be selfish.

I grab a protein bar, and run to the garage to my red Ferrari (We could use our money for whatever we wanted). I drive as fast as I can to school, so I can get a chance to meet a few people; maybe make a few friends who will actually talk to me or text me when I'm gone. I walk into the school and look around. I see a group of people wearing all black.

I go over to them and say hi. I tall, skinny girl with coffee brown skin looks over at me and says," Hi! My name is Christina! What's yours? Are you new here?"

"Um… My name is Tris and yes I just moved here. I used to live in a small town in Colorado." "That is so totally awesome! This is Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Zeke," They all mumble a greeting to me and then Christina asks," Can I see your schedule?"

I hand it to her, and take a look through it. I actually haven't seen it yet, whereas Caleb had his memorized the day he got it. U.S. History- Lauren Mundi

Math- Max Fron

Gym- Tori Lial

Lunch

Science- Jeanine Matthews

Art- Tori Lial "OH MY GOD! We have every class together!" Christina says, very hyperactive," What's your locker number?"

"276."

"Mine's 277!"

I open my mouth to say something, but then the bell rings, and I go with Christina to U.S. History. I didn't even bring anything with me, except for my phone and a pencil. The first day of school is always super easy.

I was right. We didn't do anything relating to U.S. History. We just introduced ourselves to each other. There was math next, and, once again, we did absolutely nothing. I just texted Christina. She's already started talking about boys she thinks are cute. We head off to gym and change in the locker room. She keeps on talking about a boy named Will. We head into the gym and sit down on the bleachers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris**

I walk into the lunchroom, and sit next to Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Shauna. I start to eat my hamburger, when I see dark blue eyes.

**Four**

He comes over and sits down across from me," Hi Tris. You were awesome in gym today. We demolished Peter's team because of you. I was actually wondering if you would help me get better before we have tryouts for the varsity team next week." I'm caught off-guard but then say," Sure. Do you have anything to do after school today?"

"Nope. Do you want to meet me in the gym for two hours?" I nod, and then he says," Have you tried Dauntless cake?" I shake my head," It's the best thing ever."

I laugh and then Uriah and Zeke get on top of the table and then start to yell," Party at our house tomorrow night. Eight to Eleven. Hope to see you there!" They sit down and then Christina looks over at me.

"We need to get you a dress! Let's go shopping after school ends today," She squeals.

"Um… Christina pick me up at 4:15, two hours and fifteen minutes after school is done, I'm doing something with Four."

She wiggles her eyebrows at me and then says," Okay. Pick you up then."

**Tris (After school)**

I change into a sports bra, and basketball shorts, and then go into the gym. I look at Four and then yell," Do twenty pushups!"

He goes down, and does his twenty pushups. When he stands back up and then asks," What were those for?"

"My amusement. Now let's actually do some work." I explain simple plays, and then we start to play one on one, and we practice shooting three-pointers. At 4:10 he asks me for my phone number, just because we're friends, and so that we can set up more times to practice together. I wish he had a different reason, but I don't know why he would ever have any sort of feelings for me. I'm so short, have no curves, and am so pale I look sick all the time. I walk out of the gym, and then throw on a T-shirt. Christina is waiting for me in her car.

"So… What did you in Four do together?" She asks in a playfully seductive tone. I remember that I hardly even know her, but we're already practically best friends.

I ignore her tone, and answer her question," We practiced plays and shooting. Where are we going to shop for our dresses?"

"The mall."

We drive along, until I finally say," We don't know very much about each other. Let's just ask each other questions, and learn. Um… What's your favorite color? Mine's navy blue."

She answers while laughing," Electric green."

We ask each other a bunch of other random questions until we arrive at the mall. We walk into Forever21, and Christina pulls out a long sleeve black V-neck dress, that I'm pretty sure would not even go down to my mid-thigh, but she makes me try it on.

I look in the dressing room mirror, and surprisingly love the dress the Christina chose. I tell her to come in and she starts jumping up and down and squealing.

"Four will love that dress on you," She looks at my reaction and then says, "Don't think I didn't notice. It's not hard to see. "

We buy the dress and Christina takes me home. I run into my room, and think about what Christina said about Four. I do like to talk to him, and he _is_ very attractive. He's also super funny, good-natured, sweet, and smart. She's right. I text him and then start to wait.

**Four**

I get home, and eat dinner. I leave the food out for Marcus, and check my phone. I had a message from Tris. I get slightly nervous, but shake it off and open the text.

Hey- Tris

Hi. Are u excited for the party?- Four

Kind of. I'm not really a big party person, but I will get to see all my friends :)- Tris

How about u?- Tris

It's the same for me- Four

I get a text from Uriah.

After 11 were gonna have every1 but our group leave and well plat T or D. Could u tell Tris I don't have her phone #- Uriah

K-Four

I go back to texting Tris.

Uriah told me that after 11 everyone except for him, Zeke, Marlene, Christina, Shauna, you, and me will stay and we'll play Truth or Dare together.- Four

That sounds pretty cool! Can't wait- Tris

Neither can I- Four

We stop texting, and I go to bed with Tris on my mind.

**Tris**

The next day at school all I can talk about is the party. All I do is text Christina and Four. Christina continues to ask me about Four, even as we drive to her house to get ready.

She pulls out my dress, as well as a lace bra and panties. I look at them and raise my eyebrows," What are those for?"

"Well… We're going to play Truth or Dare, and when you don't want to do or say what you've been asked to do or say you have to take off one article of clothing, and I wanted to make sure you look good even when you're naked. Now put on your dress and underwear and come back and let me do your makeup!"

I come out of the bathroom wearing everything that Christina made me wear, and sit in front of her so she can do my makeup. She does smoky eyes, nude lips, and puts fake eyelashes on me. I look in the mirror, and see that I look pretty amazing. I thank her and then she does her makeup. We jump into my red Ferrari and drive to the brothers' house.

"Arriving in style," Christina says right as we walk up to their house. I knock on the door, and see Zeke there to answer.

"Welcome to the party." I smile and then walk in.

**Hey Fluffballs! I hope you're liking the story so far it's been really fun to write. If you have any ideas for future things to happen please leave them in the comments, I will give credit. That's all I really need to tell you. Wait a minute, FOURTRIS! Well, anyways. Goodbye Fuffballs!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris**

I walk into Zeke's and Uriah's house, and look around. I see empty alcohol bottles scattered everywhere, with soda cans dotting around. I hear Arvil Lavigne's What the Hell playing in the background. Christina tells me to come and dance with her. I agree and start to swing my hips around until I get tired. I sit down and grab a can of Coke. I've never been a fan of alcohol, and I feel like I'm the only sober person at the party. I look around and try to find Four. I see him sitting on the couch, and I walk over to sit with him.

"Hey Four," I say as I nearly collapse onto the couch, because someone ran into me.

He starts to laugh, and then says," Hi Tris. How are you liking the party so far?"

"It's a little bit loud for me, but I'm liking it. I guess I'm not used to the noise, or the drunk people. I've only been to a few high school parties before, and they were never as big as these. "

"Hey. You've got to experience it sometime in your life. Are you not into alcohol?" He asks pointing to my Coke can. I see that he's drinking the same thing. Maybe he isn't into alcohol either.

"Um… No. Not really. Are you?"

"Nope. You look really amazing tonight."

I blush and then stammer out," Thanks. You look amazing yourself."

"Do you want to go and dance?" I nod, drown down the last bit of my Coke, and then stand up. Four grabs my hand and we start dancing to the music.

We talk about everything: school, music, cars, dreams, and sports. I love how easy it is to talk to him. We start to ask each other random questions, like what I did with Christina.

Just then, the music stops, and Uriah yells out," Unless we told you to stay, get out of the house!" Four and I go down to the basement to play Truth or Dare with the others.

**Four**

"Hey Four," a familiar sounding voice says. I look and see Tris being knocked into by a dancing girl. I can't believe how stunning she looks. I start to laugh, and then say," Hi Tris. How are you liking the party so far?"

"It's a little bit loud for me, but I'm liking it. I guess I'm not used to the noise, or the drunk people. I've only been to a few high school parties before, and they were never as big as these."

I look over to her Coke can and then say," Hey. You've got to experience it sometime in your life. Are you not into alcohol?" I'm not either, but I just want to make sure we're on the same page. She looks to my Coke can and then says," Um…No. Not really. Are you?"

"Nope," I answer. You have to compliment her now. I listen to the voice in my head and then say," You look really amazing tonight." Wow, that's an understatement. She starts blushing, and looks down. Then she answers," Thanks. You look amazing yourself."

"Do you want to go and dance?" I ask. She nods, and then drowns her last bit of Coke. She starts swaying her hips, and we talk about everything we could think of.

At 11:00 Uriah shouts," Unless we told you to stay, get out of the house!" I lead Tris down to the basement, where everyone we hang out with sits in a circle. I sit next to Tris, and then Zeke walks in.

"Okay, guys. We're going to play Truth or Dare! Same rules as always, if you don't do the Truth of Dare you have to take off a piece of clothing not including shoes or socks. I'll start. Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm no Pansycake!"

"Okay. I dare you to ask out your crush."

Uriah looks over to Marlene, and then says," Will you go out with me?" She nods and they start to have a heated make out session. I throw a pillow, and yell," Boo! NO PDA!"

They break away, both blushing. Tris tries to hold in laughter, but a small snicker escapes.

Uriah looks over to Zeke. "I dare you to make out with your crush. I assume you were going to choose dare." Zeke shrugs and looks at Shauna. I always knew it. When they break away Zeke looks at Tris," Dare?"

"Dare," She says. Zeke looks at me and then says," You should play 7 minutes in heaven with Four." She looks over at me and I nod. We go into the bedroom.

When we get in I say," We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." She looks at me and then says," It's okay." I nod and then start kissing her. She's stunned for a moment, but then starts kissing me back. She wraps her legs around my waist, and I push her up against the wall. I hear the door open, and I turn around to see Zeke with his jaw to the ground. I let Tris down, and we go back to the game. Everybody is looking at us with open mouths.

"Okay. My turn now. Christina, truth or dare."

"Dare."

She thinks for a moment an then says," I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Will." She nods and the go into the room we were just in.

I look over to Tris and then whisper so quietly so that no one can hear," Truth or dare?"

"Truth," She whispers back.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

She looks at me or a moment and then says," You." And then says," Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"On a scale of 1-10 how good of a kisser am I?"

I laugh and then answer,"11."

She kisses me, and we start making out. We don't even notice when Christina and Will walk back in. Zeke taps my shoulder, but I don't move. He grabs my arm and rips me away from Tris. He smirks at me and we continue the game.

Christina looks at me and then says," Four…"

Before she can finish I tell her dare.

"I dare you to make out with Tris for five minutes."

"That easy?" I smirk and go up to Tris. We do as we were told and then Zeke butts in.

"Hey guys, it's getting late, and we have to go to school tomorrow. But, I have one final dare. Everybody sleep with your new boyfriend or girlfriend in the same room. Me and Shauna, Four and Tris, Uriah and Marlene, Christina and Will, and then Lynn gets her own room."

Everybody stands up and chooses a room. When we get into ours, Tris starts to take down her hair, and washes off her makeup. I look at how beautiful she is. She jumps into the bed and I join her. I rub her back and she falls asleep. I watch her chest fall in rise, and I eventually doze off too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris**

I wake up and think that last night was just a dream, until I see Four lying next to me, and know that it actually happened. I see that my phone alarm was just about to go off anyways, so I just get out of bed. I'm glad that I packed a change of clothes for the next day. I pull out my short shorts, a tank top, and a thin sweater. I put on a thin line of eyeliner, and mascara. As I'm putting on lipgloss I see Four moving around in the bed.

"Hey sleepy head," I whisper into his ear. He looks up at me and then groans," I don't want to go to school!"

"You're acting like you're five. Now, get up!" I pull him up and leave to finish getting ready. While I'm doing my makeup in the mirror, he wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses my cheek. I duck under his arm, and then put my lack Converse on," You want a ride?" I ask. He nods and we go out to my Ferrari. I jump in and then honk my horn. "C'mon Four!" He comes out and hands me a bagel.

"I assumed that you would be hungry."

"I am," I say and then take a bite out of my breakfast. I set the bagel down and then speed off to school.

I plop down next to Four in math class, and as Mr. Max (He hates us addressing him by his last name) starts teaching he passes me a note.

Hey -4

Hi. Why didn't you just start texting me? -Tris

I thought that this would be more traditional. -4

Fair enough. What did you want to talk about? -Tris

I wanted to ask you to come to the Back to School Dance with me. -4

I think about his offer for a moment and then pass the piece of paper back to him with my answer.

Yes. I'd love to go. Do you want to come over to my house tonight? –Tris

Yeah. We'd better stop this before Mr. Max catches us. -4

I shove the paper into my backpack and then focus on the lesson, which is seriously hard to do with Four sitting next to me.

After my next few classes are over, I walk with Four to lunch. I get a hamburger and some Dauntless cake. (Dauntless cake is the best thing ever.) Uriah starts to talk and I put down my fork to look at him.

"After the dance on Friday, you guys al need to come over to my house so we can play some more Truth or Dare." We all nod in agreement to Uriah's idea. Christina looks at me and mouths _new outfit_. I nod and tell her we can go shopping tomorrow night.

**A/N- So sorry for this short chapter, I've been really busy and haven't had much time to write. I'll try to make my next one longer, and I could really use ideas for what will happen when everybody plays Truth or Dare. Please review! I love all of you fluffballs!**

**~K**


End file.
